The Man From U.N.C.L.E 2
The Man From U.N.C.L.E 2 is a sequel to the 2015 film, The Man From U.N.C.LE. This film is a prequel to the 1964 show with the same name. There will be an original villain named Omar Dalkilic and his son Ali Darkilic. This film takes place in Istanbul 1964. ---- Synopsis A year after their first mission together, Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin and Gaby is sent to Istanbul to discover and investigate a group of rebels who plan to get a dirty bomb and assassinate the president. The former KGB spy is sent to go undercover and try to claim information before it's too late. Plot It starts at night. We see the beautiful Istanbul in the 60's. Clips of empty streets, lights turning off and nothing but silence will be shown. The camera pans to a flickering lamp post and suddenly out of nowhere, a car sharply turns causing a loud sound. This starts playing. Another Car sharply turns and a car chase is seen. It is seen that Gaby is driving the car and Napoleon Solo is on the right seat. right beside Gaby. Napoleon is seen putting his silencer on his gun calmly. he says to Gaby "Good night for a chase eh? Why don't I give you a little bit of that backseat driver talk, You are gonna need it." Gaby replies with "Shut up Solo". The other car took a left and Gaby notices this. Napoleon interrupts her and says "Don't bother, Just turn left here." Gaby replies with "What" and Napoleon explains that "It's a triangle sweetheart. Ever heard of the Pythagorean Theorem?" Gaby then does what Napoleon says and took a left, shortly after, They meet up and Napoleon shoots the other car's tire. The driver loses control and the car crashes. Gaby and Napoleon both looks at the car for survivors, since Gaby isn't paying attention, She didn't see the wall in front of her and also crashes. the music stops playing. smoke is everywhere, Gaby groans and Napoleon says "Great." Napoleon grabs his walkie talkie and says "Your turn Illya." The camera cuts to Illya and he says "Alright, Cowboy!". Illya then opens a piece of fabric revealing a motorcycle. This starts playing. Illya then rides the motorcycle, he goes over to Napoleon and says "You alright cowboy?" Napoleon replies with "Be- behind you". Illya looks back and saw a guy running with a briefcase. Illya then smiles. "Don't worry" Illya then gets out of his bike and pulls out a gun. Illya asks Napoleon. "Leg or Shoulder" Napoleon replies with "Try the knees". Illya then fires a bullet into the man's knees. The music stops playing. Illya then walks up to the man and says his name "Ali Dalkilic, You are the son everyone keeps talking about. Mind giving me that briefcase." Ali gives him the briefcase and Illya knocks him out. Illya walks up to Napoleon and Gaby and says "The bike can only fit 2 people" Napoleon says "Just take Gaby, I can walk." Illya then helps Gaby up and They ride off. Napoleon then thinks to himself. "Wait, Illya could've walked." He then throws a piece of cloth to the ground and puts his hand in his pocket and walks away. Then a text saying "The Man From U.N.C.L.E" appears in the screen, shortly after, a number 2 appears. After the title it is cut to Alexander Waverly checking out the briefcase taken to him. Alexander says to Illya that this information is not enough. Alexander asks Illya where is Napoleon and Napoleon walks in the door tired after walking back. Alexander greets him. "Ah, Mr.Solo. I'm afraid this briefcase has no information you promised us. There is nothing in here that we do not know. I'm afraid your little car chase is for nothing." Napoleon replies with "sir-" before getting interrupted by Gaby. "Guys, come hear this.". Everybody gathers around listening to the radio. Alexander Tells Illya and Napoleon that "This is reported all around Istanbul. Everybody's gonna hear about this. Everybody will hunt you. especially the rebels." Alexander continues with "This should've never happened. You made too much noise! Everyone will be alerted. The Rebels could be everywhere, anytime." Napoleon interrupts him "Sir, they may know we're here but they don't know who we are." Alexander replies with "What". Napoleon says to Alexander, "I'm an American journalist and Illya is a corrupt KGB working with the rebels. How about that? tell them Illya has access to weapons, they gain his trust and we can attack them from the inside." Napoleon then gave a smile, "We're still in the right track here." This plays. A black car is seen parking in front of a decent sized hotel. Napoleon asks Alexander, "This is the biggest one they have?" Alexander replies with "Well, yes. This Hotel is the most popular one here." Illya then interrupts their conversation and says "Why are we here?" Napoleon replied "Simple, if we want to fit in, we should start being in the place everyone should be." Gaby gets out of the car and pushes Napoleon and Illya inside the hotel. Alexander drives away. The music gets toned down. Napoleon goes to the Receptionist and orders a room, flirting with her in the process. The music gets toned down even more. Illya and Gaby have a little conversation. Gaby wants to make sure Illya knows exactly what to do. Illya simply replies with "I'm a Russian Spy, we do things like these for breakfast." Napoleon walks up to them and gives Illya a key. the music stops. "Room 202." says Napoleon, Illya says "And you?", Napoleon replies with "I'll be next to you. just to make sure that nothing goes too wild" Napoleon then gives a little smile and three of them took the stairs and went inside their rooms. The scene cuts to Alexander talking to his team. they are in some sort of computer room. Alexander keeps shouting "Make it quick!" Then, one guy told him that they found a location on Ali Dalkilic. The son of the leader of the rebels. Alexander then quickly went to call Napoleon before his assistant stops him. The assistant says "Are you sure they're ready sir?" Alexander says to her "Believe me, we wouldn't have picked them if they weren't the best.". She nods and Alexander shouts "give me the phone!" to the other team members. The scene cuts to Gaby and Illya drinking together, this results in them dancing together. They're drunk listening to pop music in the radio and dancing the night away. the camera then moves sideways seemingly through the walls and we see Napoleon talking to Alexander in the phone. They have a conversation but, we only hear Napoleon talking, giving replies like "Yes sir" or "I'll get it done". The scene cuts to a warehouse where Ali Dalkilic and his friends are hiding. They sit in a round table playing poker. They have a little chat and Ali brings up the car chase incident. He is speaking in Punjabi. "They are the ones who took the briefcase. they killed Yucel in the process. Now I'm gonna have to explain this to father." They have this conversation but, they are speaking in Punjabi (Different languages will be in Bold). A yellow translation text will appear as a subtitle. A man walks in, He asks Ali, "Your father asks, where is the briefcase?" 'Ali responds with '"Look, Tell father I'll get it back by tomorrow, This american, and someone else took it ye, they killed Yucel." 'The Man looks at Ali and smiles '"Your Father needs it now, if you can't get it, you'll be dealt with.". ' The scene cuts to Napoleon Solo going out of his hotel room, he goes over to knock at Illya's room but nobody is answering. He knocks again and when nothing happened he shouts "Illya!" The door didn't open, so Napoleon went back and breaks the door open. Turns out, Illya was taking a bath and Gaby was still asleep. Illya goes outside soaking wet wearing bathrobes. Illya is holding his gun pointing at Napoleon. Everybody looks confused and to break the silence, Napoleon says "Get ready........we're uhh....We're going" As three of them go out of the hotel, Napoleon is wearing a suit and tie, Illya wearing a leather jacket and his hat. This plays. Napoleon and Gaby steps into a car, Napoleon nods at Illya and they go seperate ways. Illya looks at the location Alexander gave him and he takes a turn. Then it quickly cuts to Napoleon and Gaby. Gaby is driving a car and Napoleon is beside her, Gaby asks "Where do we go next?" Napoleon replies with "Wear this.....and this.......and this." Napoleon gives her something to hide her face. Gaby quickly asks him "What is this?", "Stay Calm" replies Napoleon. "We're being followed." He continued. There are two cars following them, Napoleon told Gaby to "Turn to the most silent alley you see." Gaby turns and the 2 cars followed. Napoleon asks her again, "Is the glass bulletproof?" Gaby replies with "No.". Napoleon immediately shot two bullets into the cars tire. Two people gets out of the car and immediately shoots the back of the car multiple times. Gaby immediately turns and this becomes a car chase. There are two motorcycles closing in on them. The two riders shoots the tire of the Gaby's car. Gaby still keeps going, Gaby took a sharp left which knocks out one of the riders. Napoleon shot the other rider in the shoulder. They immediately took a sharp turn to a busy road and they blend in with the other cars. Napoleon and Gaby both sighed in relief. There is only silence in the car, they both look at each other and Napoleon asks Gaby, "Want to drink"? The scene cuts to The men chasing Napoleon and Gaby entering a mansion where Omar Dalkilic lives. They explain to him that Ali was telling the truth and that the briefcase might be given to the military. Omar then asks one of his men, "'Did you see his face?" His henchmen replies "No" 'Omar then waves his hand and one of his men shoots the henchmen. "'Get that American before we get exposed." Omar tells his men. The captain nods and goes out of the room. This plays as Illya Kuryakin steps out of his car. He has arrived in his location and he puts a gun in his pocket. He rings the doorbell to Ali Dalkilic's warehouse and as one man walks towards the door, Illya sees another man's shadow holding a pistol to the door. The man opens the door and asks "Who are you?" Illya doesn't understand and replies "Uhhh is Mr.Dalkilic here?" The man started speaking english and welcomes him inside the warehouse, suddenly he is tackled into the ground. Illya quickly got up, he punches the man in the face twice and uses him as a shield when someone shoots at him. Illya takes the man's gun and started shooting 3 men when suddenly he was surrounded by ten men holding guns to his face. Ali Dalkilic walks up to Illya "Are you american?" He asks. Illya replies with a thick russian accent, "No". "Who are you" Ali asks Illya. Illya then says that he is here to handle Ali's american "rat" problem. Ali smiles and welcomes him to the warehouse. Illya is constantly being watched by Ali's men so, one wrong move could be deadly. --Under Construction-- Cast Henry Cavill as Napoleon Solo Armie Hammer as Illya Kuryakin Alicia Vikander as Gaby Omar Sharif as Omar Dalkilic Rami Malek as Ali Dalkilic Hugh Grant as Alexander Waverly Misha Kuznetsov as Oleg Jared Harris as Sanders Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Action